cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit People
Pit People is a series where James and Aleks dress in RP clothing and play Pit People, a game created by Behemoth, the creators of Battleblock Theater. Episodes Quotes * "You see those three little guys that I got there? Those are the babies. Rebecca made those on the spot. She can self produce" '- James * "I learned this strategy from my ancestors, dude. It's called an all-out blitzkrieg." '- Aleks'' * ''"You're...you're kinda in a pit, dude. This is a yield spartan strategy." '- Aleks Trivia * After James and Aleks' first 6 episodes of Pit People, Behemoth implemented the characters James, Aleks, and Cow Chop Cow. * Rebecca is James' monster that can reproduce mini versions of itself on the spot. * In the episode, Space Siege, in the description box of the video, there is a link to the 2008 video game, Space Siege. Translations '''''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. BURN VICTIM | Episode 1 # Japanese '→ '''English '- "Pit (noun): A hole in the ground, arm or upper body." # 'Ukrainian → English '- "NEWS: Local investigated for several of incest and acts of arson. He is a white man who has a ferret and a person dresses like hipster. If you see him, please keep your distance because it is very dangerous and can spit in your mouth." '''FIGHT IN THE PIT | Episode 2 # Maltese → English ' - ''"Russel Crowe was the ultimate pit person. He battled to drain the old age of 92 where he was tragically taken from Giraffe flying. We miss him a lot" # 'Zulu → English '- "To pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit to pit people against people ITS like the name of the game" '''MISPLACED TRUST | Episode 3 #'Spanish → English '- "If I were Aleks, I've seen this kind of fraud a mile away. As a veteran of Runescape, I no longer fall for such simple tricks. Sorry for the fool." # Norwegian → English '- ''"I was going to put the fact that I came in my Snapple lids, but I do not want to get hit by some kind of obscure lawsuit. They may very well be to monitor all the facts and have lawyers ready to punks like me who are trying to steal their cap facts." '''UNICORN RECRUITMENT | Episode 4 #'Thai → English '- "Unicorn is an animal similar to a rhinoceros. In fact, many people make mistakes every single day. The only way you can tell if it was a unicorn or no odor. Unicorn smells like a hot pocket." # Nyanja → English '- ''"Hello. I lost hold of Bibles. Another help is to forget English. I can not speak with friends or family anymore. help" '''MUSHROOM HERO | Episode 5 # Xhosa → English '- ''"Alex James and other disadvantages. I now 1000, and version." # 'Norwegian → English '- "Mushrooms are strangely resistant pits. Something they have a sixth sense about when and where a pit will emerge. This allows them to avoid any kind of pit. Even the big." '''SPACE SIEGE | Episode 6 # Spanish → English '- ''"Too late to explore the land. Born too soon to explore the galaxy. Born just in time to see wet memes" # 'French → English '- "To succeed in video games, all you have to do is to sing this song before you start: When John Henry was a little baby. A session on his dad's knees. He took a hammer and a small piece of steel. He said, "Gonna Hammer be the death of me," Lord, Lord "Gonna Hammer be the death of me." '''PREGNANT TROLL VS GOON SQUAD | Episode 7 # Polish → English '- ''"Let the pit face. Let me spit in the face. Let me shit on your face. Let me lick you all over. Let me shit on your face. Thank you pit people." # 'Serbian → English '- "I love it when I rub milk on my tits. Please let me eat all sperm and sperm please. Thank you for allowing me to have milk for breakfast lunch and dinner. You're a dirty whore. But thanks again." '''UNFAIR CHALLENGE | Episode 8 # 'Malay → English '- "This is so unfair, I go crazy. How can something be so impossibly hard. I do not get it. I think we need to continue to practice if we want to be champions." # 'Welsh → English '- "What would you do if we at war? We will do whatever I can to become your friend so we can both teams up and make a pie together. Pie is fucking delicious do not you think. What is your favorite type of pie. I love pie honey. Absolutely delicious." Category:Series